The Legend of Po and Korra
The Legend of Po and Korra is the crossover t.v. series of Kung Fu Panda and The Legend of Korra put together. Summary Seventy years after the end of Avatar Aang's legacy arc with brand new characters and settings. The protagonists of the new series, Po, a panda who's the Dragon Warrior, and Korra, the Avatar after Aang, is a hot-headed and rebellious young woman from the Southern Water Tribe who is "ready to take on the world". Po and Korra has to face the difficult challenges, duties, and responsibilities that Korra come with being the Avatar. Heroic Characters Book 1: Air *Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane *Korra, Asami Sato, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Iroh, Black Cattle, Cunning Fox, Sunrise Hawk and Charging Bison *SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Snellie the Snail, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Princess Mindy, Squilvia, Mrs. Puff and Larry the Lobster *Luster Dawn, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, Orange Bloom, Twilight Sparkle, Spike Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage the Illusionist, Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, Ulaghai, Tofauti, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Stygian *Skunk, Panda, Rabbit, Fox, Frog, Crane, Turtle, Duck, Tiger, Pig, Snake, Fish, Praying Mantis, Bird and Ox Book 2: Spirits *Bumi, Kya, Chief Tonraq, Senna, Desna and Eska, President Raiko, Buttercup Raiko, Varrick, Zhu Li, Liu Shang, Jaden, Katana and Grey Heron *Mr. Ping, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox, Croc, Soothsayer, Chi Su, Cheng, Constable Hu, Song, Master Bear, Master Chicken, Master Snow Leopard, Master Rooster, Master Elephant and Li Shan *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sunburst, Firelight and Starpoint, Sunspot and Stellar Flare, Prince Blueblood, Prince Rutherford, Ember, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Orange Cream, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Aunt and Uncle Orange, Auntie Applesauce, Apple Rose, Goldie Delicious, Grand Pear, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Maud Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Zephyr Breeze, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich, Spoiled Rich, Silver Spoon, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Zecora, Little Strongheart, Chief Thunderhooves, The Smooze, Grampa Gruff, Sunburst, Firelight and Starpoint, Sunspot and Stellar Flare, Greta, Thorax, Pharynx, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Terramar, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow, Gilda, General Seaspray, Trixie and Discord *Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Dragon, The Dronkeys, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Dulcinea, Gingy, Pinocchio, The Three Blind Mice, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, Pied Pipper, Doris and Mabel, Thelonious and Monsieur Hood and his Merry Men *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas a.k.a. Nicholai, Margaret, Eileen and CJ Book 3: Change *Kai, Suyin Beifong, Baatar, Opal, Wei and Wing, Huan, Baatar Jr., Yin, Chow, Tu, Ryu, Kuvira and Bitter Swan *Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, Corporal, Mason and Phil, Marlene, Sonya, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano *Cranky Doodle Donkey, Matilda, Iron Will, King Sombra, Radiant Hope, Cheerilee, Pipsqueak, Button Mash, Snips and Snails *Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Connor Kenway, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Aveline de Grandpré, Altivo and Bibo *Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Skinnet, Dom de la Woosh, Furty, Plovar, Lagravis, Lavertus, Ewald, Eglor, G'Loona, Rawzom, King Crominus, Queen Crunket, Crooler, Rinona, Sir Fangar, Maula, Mungus, Mottrot, Vardy, Icebite, Fluminox, Flinx, Foltrax, Frax, Firox, Lundor, Tormak and Li'Ella Book 4: Balance *Wu, Firelord Izumi and Kuzon *Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Princess Christina *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf an Belch, Snotlout, Hookfang, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Valka and Cloudjumper *Double Diamond, Night Glider, Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Mayor Mare, Mudbriar, Tree Hugger, Coco Pommel, Silver Shill, Flash Sentry, Catrina and Scorpan *Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., Cole, Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu, Skylor, Li'l Nelson, Ken, Dareth, Misako, Cyrus Borg, Falcon, Ronin, Karlof, Paleman, Griffin Turner, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Jacob Pevsner, Tox, Shade, Chamille, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Fangtom, Skales, Selma, Skales Jr., Acidicus and Skalidor Villainous Characters Book 1: Air * Book 2: Spirits * Book 3: Change * Book 4: Balance * Chapters Book 1: Air #Welcome to Republic City #A Leaf in the Wind #The Revelation #The Voice in the Night #The Spirit of Competition #And the Winner Is... #The Aftermath #When Extremes Meet #Out of the Past #Turning the Tides #Skeletons in the Closet #Endgame Book 2: Spirits #Rebel Spirit #The Southern Lights #Civil Wars, Part 1 #Civil Wars, Part 2 #Peacekeepers #The Sting #Beginnings, Part 1 #Beginnings, Part 2 #The Guide #A New Spiritual Age #Night of a Thousand Stars #Harmonic Convergence #Darkness Falls #Light in the Dark Book 3: Change #A Breath of Fresh Air #Rebirth #The Earth Queen #In Harm's Way #The Metal Clan #Old Wounds #Original Airbenders #The Terror Within #The Stakeout #Long Live the Red Lotus #The Ultimatum #Enter the Void #Venom of the Red Lotus Book 4: Balance #After All These Years #Return of the Emperor #The Great Leaders #The Calling #Enemy of the Living Dead #The Battle of Righteous #Reunion #Remembrances #Bonding of Love #The Great Conqueror #Wrath of Darkness #Day of Tsung Lai #The Last Stand Trivia * Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Crossover TV Series